<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MILFs Just Wanna Have Fun by falloutboiruto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635676">MILFs Just Wanna Have Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto'>falloutboiruto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulthood, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Partying, Relationship Problems, mention of past underage drinking, the title is clickbait this is sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata attends an all-girls sleepover, and the booze-y nature of said party slowly but surely removes her careful layers of emotional repression. Luckily, she can always count on her friends to help her out when she's feeling sad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MILFs Just Wanna Have Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to my fanfic! this fanfic has a kind of critical portrayal of naruto/hinata(but it all works out in the end!!!) and has a short negative mention of sasuke/sakura as in the form of characters expressing deep sadness over their marital problems. this is not meant as bashing of any sort but if that's not your thing this might not be for you. ^^<br/>i also wrote this in one sitting??? gO ME<br/>also there's a mention of underage drinking in this one. the drinking age of japan is 20 but i made them 18 in the mention if that clarifies anything?</p><p>beta read by: @reaperduckling<br/>inspired by an idea @angelic_shapeshifter talked to me about!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turned out, being a mother and a wife meant a lack of personal ‘me’-time. Hinata had known that for a very long time. What she hadn’t known, though, was that her friends in similar situations all felt the same. Ino had convinced (or possibly threatened) Naruto-kun into lending her the Hokage office spaces(including break room with faulty massage chair and lunchroom kitchenette) for her self-titled 'MILF sleepover'. The cover story was that Temari had never had a sleepover before and Ino was being a good friend, but it was probably also partly because Ino wanted to throw a party called ‘MILF sleepover’ for the heck of it.</p><p>Naruto-kun had even agreed to take care of the kids for the night (well, it wasn’t like he could’ve worked if they were at his workplace partying it up anyway) so she packed her sleeping bag, her cutest pair of pajamas and high spirits.</p><p>However.</p><p>Turned out, it was a very booze-heavy sleepover.</p><p>-</p><p> “Throw it—I believe in you!” Ino slurred. Tenten squinted and nodded as if Ino was making a very convincing philosophical argument. As soon as she had punted the kunai across the room she tripped over her own feet and almost fell over. Drunk or not, she still had an impeccable aim. The kunai pierced the apple on the top of Ino’s head, splitting it into perfectly symmetrical bite-sized pieces. Hinata couldn’t have sliced it up better herself, had she tried.</p><p>As Ino and Tenten high-fived and cheered only slightly manically (“Yeah!” “<em>HELL YEAH!!!</em>”), Hinata couldn’t help but to wonder how Boruto and Himawari were doing without her at home. Maybe Boruto’s stubborn rash (that he had forbidden her to speak to any other living person about) was acting up? She’d better get home before Himawari’s bedtime, at least. Glancing at her wristwatch taught her it was almost midnight. The extreme sugary punch of her drink almost masked the bitterness of the surely-too-high alcohol percentage. It was a telltale sign of a drunken sloppy amateur bartender.</p><p>“Do you want another one?” Sakura had already handed her another drink in exchange for Hinata’s empty glass. She accepted it with a grateful swig. It had been a request, and not a question. Her throat burned (this drink was even more generously poured) and after reluctantly swallowing—</p><p>“Who made these? They taste like gasoline.” Ah, she had almost forgotten about the main side effect of intoxication-the removal of the brain-to-mouth filter.</p><p>(God, how long had it been since she’d been this drunk? Not since Kiba’s 18<sup>th</sup> birthday party, the party where she’d almost gathered enough illegally acquired liquid courage to ask Naruto-kun about what he truly thought of her. At that time, had yet to speak about the day Pain attacked Konoha, and what had happened between them.)</p><p>Sakura quirked an eyebrow. “Well, you don’t seem like you’re complaining.” She gestured vaguely towards Hinata’s glass, empty yet again.</p><p>(Hinata had thrown up in the bathroom during that teenage party, Ino holding her hair back and consoling her tears. She and Naruto-kun had barely done more than exchange greetings that night before she’d gone home in shame.)</p><p>(She’d have to have <em>the talk</em> with Boruto soon about alcohol and the dangers of underage drinking. She’d rather Naruto-kun do it, but she would have to do.)</p><p>Sighing and tsk-ing, Sakura grabbed Hinata’s hand and led her to the sink in the shared lunchroom space. “You should take a break.” Water, suddenly, tasted better than anything else. A fistful of popcorn was invigorating.</p><p>“Lightweight,” Karui snorted. She sat doubled-over at the table, almost camouflaged by the smorgasbord of snacks. Only a few flyaway strands of red hair betrayed her presence. She tried to sit up straight but quickly resumed hugging the table surface. "Eh. You guys. You don't suppose Ino used a recipe when she made those drinks?” She peered up at them as if the fluorescent ceiling lights hurt her.</p><p>“I don’t even think she used a measuring cup,” Sakura responded. “She just free-poured.”</p><p>“Yikes,” Karui burrowed her hand in the nearest bag of chips. Munch, crunch. “I think Temari fell asleep already. So much for a girl’s night, huh?” More eating noises.</p><p>“You’re talking shit about my bartender skills?” Ino had entered the room, swaying slightly as she walked.</p><p>Karui and Sakura responded with a resounding “Yes!” in one voice.</p><p>“As you should!” Ino leaned against the counter, her long ponytail getting stuck between the countertop and her butt. She abruptly turned her head towards Hinata, presumably for dramatic effect. “Ow, my hair,” she grimaced. “You okay there, Hinata? I know for a fact that I have already put Tenten and Temari to sleep with my terrible witches’ brew, and you’re looking worse for wear.”</p><p><em>I’m fin</em>e, is what she ought to say.</p><p>“No, because Naruto-kun doesn’t pay attention to me anymore,” is what came out.</p><p>“Oh,” Ino blinked. “That’s… candid, coming from you.”</p><p>Outraged and embarrassed, Hinata slinked down to the floor, spilling her third glass of water on her shirt in the process. “Ugh— Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” She tried to stand up again(she had to clean up her mess) but found it vertically challenging.</p><p>"Careful!" Sakura, suddenly all up in her face, laying her hands on her, trying to steady her, keeping her from falling.</p><p>“What’s happening?” murmured Karui. “I can’t see anything from here,”</p><p>Together, Sakura and Ino guided Hinata to a chair. That was good. She instantly stuffed her face with popcorn again, only that they were very wet and soggy. Why?</p><p>“Do you want a tissue?” Ino asked with forced calm. Sakura handed her one before she’d even had the chance to answer. The tissue soon turned mascara-tears-black in her hands.</p><p>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that about Naruto-kun.” Hinata jumped with the resounding “No!” she got in response from her friends.</p><p>“You can, and in fact <em>should</em> say that,” Karui said, peering up at her between the piles of snacks. “It’s ok to feel things.”</p><p>“Relationships with workaholic men are hard to maintain,” Ino sighed. She patted Hinata on the shoulder, the warmth of Ino’s hand comforted her.</p><p>“I know exactly how you feel,” Sakura wasn’t even looking at her, her mind somewhere else entirely. “It’s—rough. Sometimes I feel angry too, y’know? If it weren’t for my daughter—“She cut herself off, breathing in deeply. “Look, I think in your case you could actually talk to him.”</p><p>“Yeah! I talk to my husband about things that bother me all the time,” Karui said. “Part of adulting is having disagreements but sorting them out.”</p><p>“There have been times with Sai that I felt he wasn’t spending enough time at home,” Ino said. “He <em>thanked me</em> for telling him, and he’s been great ever since!”</p><p>“It’s just that—!” Hinata threw her hands out in frustration. ”It’s hurting the kids. They both miss their Dad, and Boruto argues with <em>me</em> about it. What am I supposed to say? I can’t involve my son in my marital problems—“</p><p>“What about you?” Sakura asked. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Tired, and stressed, and <em>angry</em>!” As if to demonstrate, she threw the napkin up into the air. It soared in a perfect half-circle into a bucket of potato chips. “Sorry—“</p><p>“Those were gross to begin with, it’s fine,” Karui calmed her. “Trust me, I’ve been sitting here for a while.”</p><p>The sink suddenly turned on again, making them all turn their heads. “Don’t mind me, I’m just getting some water,” Tenten said. “I know it’s not helpful right now, but this is kind of why I’ve stayed single. Relationships are complicated, man.” She threw up a peace-sign, obviously still very drunk. “I’ll be in my sleeping bag if you need me.” She sashayed away as quickly as she entered.</p><p>Ino slapped her knees with the grandness of making a speech at a formal event. “Girls, let’s say we call this night to a close and go to bed?” She giggled. “We can still gossip about boys. In fact, it would be the perfect opportunity.”</p><p>Hinata suddenly couldn’t stop laughing. Maybe this night wasn’t so bad after all.</p><p>-</p><p>Her walk-of-shame home took place in the early morning. The sun was barely up yet. Armed with many a suggestion and a wicked hangover, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom (<em>their bedroom</em>) and found Naruto-kun sleeping there, peacefully. After reading the alarm clock she decided to take a much-needed shower instead of bugging her husband just yet.</p><p>Finally in fresh new clothes, Hinata wasn’t sure of what to do. No-one in her family would want to eat breakfast just yet. A bleary-eyed Naruto greeted her just outside of the bathroom door. “Was the sleepover fun?” he droned as they exchanged places and he splashed his face with water.</p><p>“We had a lot of fun, but the drinking was a bit too much,” Hinata replied, tense for what had to come.</p><p>“Did Ino make the drinks?” Naruto-kun grinned. “I think I was at a party once where I just had one of her drinks and got so wasted I couldn’t even stand up. I think it was Kiba’s birthday? It was a shame because I really wanted to talk to you and once I sobered up enough to look for you, you had already left." He shrugged, brought a razor to his cheek and started shaving. "Well, I'm glad you're here now. Boruto was a really sore loser at <em>Hyper Mash Sisters</em> last night—“</p><p>“I love you—“ Hinata said, breathless. Then, she blinked. That wasn’t what she had meant to say exactly, not in so many words, but it was true.</p><p>He responded in kind but started giggling, almost as if he wasn't a thirty-year-old married man with an overbearing job, after. "You don't have to up because I spent one evening actually taking care of my own damn kids, y’know.” A silent moment passed. “Hinata?”</p><p>“Naruto-kun, I’ve been thinking. I think you should try to do whatever it takes to get regular 8-hour workdays. We need you here.” Her voice wavered. “I need you.”</p><p>Naruto-kun slowly put his razor down, washed his face again, and slowly walked up to her until they were face to face. “I know. I’ll hire more assistants to get me through paperwork faster, I’ll get the money out of the budget set aside for the solid gold paperclips. I don’t know why we still have that, they’re <em>terrible</em> paperclips first of all—“</p><p>They embraced, the love you’s were exchanged again, over and over, like wedding vows.</p><p>And he made good on his promise.</p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave kudos and comments if you like this! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>